Doom and Demise
by YamiMisao
Summary: Everyday, the hikari's leave their yami's at home while they go to school, which leaves them bored. One day, Bakura and Marik decide their going to do something about there bordom, and they even drag Yami into their schemes! [YBxYYxYM]Yamishipping
1. Default Chapter

**Misao: **Wow! I seriously need a life! No, I'm not just now noticing that. I just now decided to state it though. Well, I'm bored, and I got this idea for a story last night, and decided to write it. And it's humor, of course. I seriously need to extend my story writing type, explore new genre's!...Oh well, maybe one day I'll have the courage to take that small step needed to do that. (Note the sarcasm).

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, in any way, shape or form, there's no way in hell you would find it on WB, or Cartoon Network. It probably wouldn't even be allowed on Adult Swim!... Ok, maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad...

**Summary:** Well, one day while the hikari's are at school. Bakura and Marik get bored. Yami'sBordom Doom and Demise. So, they decide to follow thier hikari's to school! Fun, right? Right. The hikari's might end up mysteriously getting detention's from all their teachers, and then some!! They even manage to drag Yami into their schemes! In the later chapters, Marik, Bakura and Yami will wreck havok in other random places. And I _might_ end up having a pairing in this story. It will either be BakuraxMarik, or BakuraxMarikxYami....

**Doom and Demise**

**Chapter 1**

Bored.

Bored.

Bored.

That is exactly what Bakura was right now. Bored. Very, very bored. He was so bored, if he was any more bored, he would be really damn bored. In other words, he was bored. Did he mention how bored he was? He was pretty damn bored. Just about as bored as bored could get. He was on the border line of bored. You know what? He was bored.

Yup, that pretty much summed it up. He didn't understand _why_ his hikari insisted on going to that place he went everday. What was it called? Oh yeah, school. It even sounded stupid. School... what a stupid name, where the hell did they come up with these things?

So, like everyday, Bakura was stuck at home, bored. There was absolutly nothing to do around the house! There was never anything on T.V, and last time he tried to cook something he set the kitchen on fire. Ryou was pretty mad about that too.....but what did he expect after leaving his yami alone in the house everyday?

Bakura groaned in frustration from where he was sprawled out on the couch. he tossed the remote across the room after rolling over to lay on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, or more like glared up at it, as if it was the ceilings fault he had nothing to do.

'What to do........' He thought to himself, 'I could go burn some things.....no, Ryou wouldn't be to happy about that.....maybe I could go scare that little kid across the street....... no, Last time the kid's mother called the cops and I ended up getting Ryou in trouble.......' Bakura sighed again and sat up, glancing around the room. There was NOTHING to do!!! One would think that after being sealed in the Millennium Ring for 3000 years, and finally getting your own body, there would be plenty of things to do, expecially in this new time period. But no, everything he _could_ do would get his hikari in trouble.

"I wonder if Marik and the pharaoh are this bored everyday..." Bakura wondered to himself. Wait, Marik and the pharaoh! Of course, why didn't he think of that before!? Bakura jumped off of the couch and headed towards the kitchen. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear. All he heard was an annoying buzzing sound. Oh, right, you had to push buttons to get it to work. He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. But which buttons?

'Guess I'll have to guess' Bakura growled in frustration and pushed some buttons, then placed the phone by his ear again. There was a ringing sound this time. He waited, and finally he heard some guys voice on the other end, "Hello? How May I help you?" The guy asked in an over the top gay voice.

"Where is Malik?" Bakura demanded.

"Malik? My, that name does sound familiar. Mmm... It sounds so sexy too... I bet whoever this Malik is has a nice ass." The man said.

"Who are you? And how do you know Malik has a nice ass?" Bakura asked, his patients wearing thin.

"My name is Charley. But you can call me Twinkles. All my freinds do, I personally think it's the twinkle in my eye." The man said. **(For those of you who haven't read my other fic "How The Rare Hunters Got Their Outfits," You might want to, so you understand what's going on with this guy)**.

Bakura quickly hung up on the man, some-what disturbed by his comments. Ok, he wasn't going to try that again, who knows who he'd get if he did. After a few moments of thinking, Bakura had come up with another way to call Marik.

Bakura, not bothering to put his shoes on, walked over to the neighbors house, phone still in hand. Once he reached the door, he begun to bang on their door rather loudly. After a few minutes of banging, and eventually kicking, an old woman answered the door.

"Call Malik's house." Bakura told her and thrusted the phone into her boney hand. The woman looked at him with a confused expression, then at the phone, then at Bakura again.

"Call Malik. Now." Bakura demanded, narrowing his eyes even more at the old woman, who's hands were shaking in either fear or exaustion.

"Umm. Sorry sonney. but I don't know who this Malik is." She answered in a weak, shakey voice.

"Of course you do! He's the crazy egyptian blond with the motorcycle who destroys your garden every summer!" Bakura argued, raising his voice and clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Oh, him. I don't know his phone number though." The old woman, who looked ready to collapse, said and handed the phone back to Bakura.

"How can you not know his number!?" Bakura screamed.

"Sonney, I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call the cops. My heart can't can't take this stress." She said, backing up further into the saftey of her home. Not that her hose was of much saftey from the expert thief.

"Call Malik and I'll leave!" Bakura said stubbornly, holding ou the phone once again.

"I don't know his number." She said and shut the door in Bakura's face. After about 10 minutes of banging on the door some more, Bakura stomped back over to his own house and slammed the door shut.

He whent back into the kitchen glared at the phone, only then did he notice something written on the back of it. Scanning over the writing, he noticed names listed on it.

#1 - Yuugi

#2 - Malik

#3 - Seto Kaiba

#4 - Jounouchi

#5 - Anzu

#6 - Dad

#7 - Ishizu (Museum)

There was a couple other numbers listed to, but at the moment, Bakura didn't care.Just out of curiousity, to see if it would work, Bakura punched in the number 4. It rung for a while, then Jounouchi's unmistakable voice answered in a whisper, "Hello?" But Bakura didn't respond.

"Mister Jounouchi! May I ask _why_ you have you cell phone with you in class?" A womans voice was heard. Jounouchi cursed and then there was a click. Bakura smirked, knowing he had gotten the mutt in trouble. Ok. Now, onto buinsness.

Bakura punched in the number 2, then waited. He got the ansering machine, so he hung up and tried again. This time, the pissed off voice of Marik answered, "Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"Bakura" Bakura said, letting him know who it was.

"Oh, Bakura. Hey, whats up?" Marik asked, his earlier pissed off and hostile voice tonning down.

"I'm bored out of my mind and the lady next door called the cops on me I think, what about you?" Bakura said and sat down in one of the kitchen chiars, propping his feet up on the table, something Ryou always scolded him for, but he wasn't here, so what did it matter?

"Same here. Without my hikari here there's nothing to do. And I'm not sure what wrong with the T.V. It pissed me off, so I beat it into submission with the Millennium Rod, now sparks are flying out of it and smoke is everywere." Marik replied.

"Sounds like your having more fun then me."

"Heh, you call this fun? I'm about to kill someone I'm so bored!" Marik complained.

"I wonder what our hikari's are doing. This school thing must be interesting if they go there everyday. There hiding something from us. There keeping all the fun to them selves. Those bastards."

"Well, why don't we go find out?"

"What are you suggesting?" Bakura asked.

"I'm suggesting that we go find out!!" Marik growled.

"Oh, right. Sure, why not? I'll meet you at your house then." Bakura said, abou to hang up, but a sudden thought crossed his mind, "Should we call the Pharaoh to join us? I'm sure he's just as bored."

"No! You know he'll try to ruin our fun if he thinks it unexceptable!" Marik protested. He was right though, Yami would definitally object to some of the things they would most likely try, If not object to all the things they would try.

"Your right. Well, I guess I'll meet you at your house in a few minutes." Bakura said and hung up, smirking to himself. He had a feeling that this day was going to turn out just fine.

-----------------------------

**20 Minutes Later:**

-----------------------------

"Took you long enough." Marik mumbled as he walked up to Bakura, who glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Shut up and lets go. It's almost 11:00, so they should be having lunch soon, we could probably find our hikari's easier at that time." Bakura said, and started in the direction he knew the school was.

"I knew you were crazy, but I never thought you to be the unstable suicidle type." Marik commented with a smirk, following the tomb robber towards their destination of doom, dooom dooooom doooom dooooooooom.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bakura growled, sending a glare in Marik's direction.

"We can't let our hikari's see us! Do you realize what would happen if they found us roaming their school?" Marik asked, throwig his arms up in the air to emphasize his point.

"Hmm....never thought about that. Well that's no fun. We'll have to hide the whole time..." Bakura pouted.

"For Ra's sake, Bakura! Your the King of Theives!! You should be able to get through that place without the hikari's seeing you without having to hdie the whole time." Marik pointed out, wacking Bakura upside the head.

"You know what, that is so true." Bakura said, then glanced around, "Ok, the school should be right around this corner."

"Should be?"

"You know what I mean, jackass." Bakura mumbled, grabbing Marik by the arm and pulling him along.

"Oh, that insult hurt me deeply Bakura, really it did."

"I'm sure." Bakura grumbled, then stopped infront of a rather large building, "This is it."

"Really? I had no idea!" Marik gasped in fake surprise.

"Cut the Ra damned sarcasm already." Bakura rolled his eyes, then proceeded to drag Marik around to the side of the building, eyes darting around the area for any sign of unwelcome life.

They were both surprised, however, to find something, or rather someone, with their back to them, leaning around and peering over the other side of the building. It only took a moment for them to recognize the skin tight leather bound and spikey multi-color haired person to be Yami. Oh Joy.

"Oi, Pharaoh, isn't it a little beneath you to be spying on your hikari?" Bakura asked in his usual cold tone he always had towards Yami. The said pharaoh jumped and swiftly turned to face the other two yami's.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked suspiciously, regaining his composure.

"We could ask you the same thing." Marik replied cooly.

"I am simply worried for my hikari's saftey." He said matter-o-factly.

"This is a school, pharaoh. What possible danger could the shrimp be in?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I'm here to find out. He came home yesturday and had a rather large bruise on his arm and cheek." Yami explained.

"Your hikari too, huh?" Bakura asked. Ryou had ofter come home with bruises, but when he asked him about it, he had a different excuse each time, the most commen being that he fell and landed on something or bumped into something. But Bakura didn't press the matter. if it was serious he was sure his hikari would tell him. Or so he thought....

"Yes. He said he just fell, but I don't think I quite believe him."

"Wow, I think you have more faith and trust in the heart of your precious cards then you do your own hikari. That's sad pharaoh, really it is." Bakura commented with his usual arrogant smirk. He loved taunting the pharaoh, it brought him so much joy.

"At least I care about my hikari! Why are you here anyways? Trying to get Ryou and Malik in trouble? I wouldn't put it past you."

"If they get in any trouble today, it's their own damn fault! They leave us at home everyday with absolutally nothing to do! I was about to go mad from bordom!" Marik spoke up.

"We'll leave you to your hikari-watching. Come on Marik." Bakura said and grabbed Marik by the back of his shirt, dragging him away. It wasn't until a few minutes later, when they entered the building, did they notice Yami had followed them.

"What is it _now_, pharaoh?" Bakura asked, sighing loudly as he turned to face the said person.

"I don't trust you two. Therefore, I'm going to follow you and make sure you don't cause any damage." Yami informed them.

"Oh I see. Aww, you don't wanna be left out of all the fun?" Bakura taunted.

Yami narrowed his eyes at the thief, "Our idea's of fun are two totally different things, I assure you."

"Ok, fine. How about we make you a deal?" Bakura suggested, getting a sceptical lok from both Yami and Marik.

"What kind of _deal_?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"You let us show you _our_ definition of fun, and if you don't enjoy yourself, tomorrow you can show us _your_ definition of fun." Bakura said, then added, "As long as it's not playing Duel Monsters......"

Yami thought for a minute, playing out both the pro's and con's of this so called 'deal' they were proposing. With a sigh, he agreed, "Deal. But, there will be no sending anyone to the shadow realm. I'm almost certain that is Marik's idea of fun, and I don't think my aibou would be too pleased, nor would yours."

Bakura smirked, "Fine. So, your agreeing to go along with anything and everything we decide to do? Your not going to argue with us if you find anything unacceptable, right?" Bakura said, wanting to make sure the pharaoh understood what he was getting himself into.

"Right. As long as no one gets sent to the Shadow Realm, and or killed, I'm up for whatever you two are planning." Yami said, metally preparing himself for whatever was to come, though the maniacal grins both Bakura and Marik adopted two seconds ago wasn't helping.

"Ok then pharaoh, welcome to the 'Doom and Demise' gang." Marik said.

"Doom and Demise gang?" Bakura raised and eyebrow at his partner in crime.

"Well, since it's not the two of us anymore, we needed some kind of title, and I liked the ring it had to it." Marik explained.

"Ok then...." Bakura shook his head and sighed.

"So, where to first?" Yami asked.

Bakura smirked at him again, "Anxious, are we?"

"I just want to get this over with." Yami said, crossing his arms stubbornly. In all honesty though, he was getting rather excited about this whole idea. He had heard of some of the many pranks and things Marik and Bakura had pulled, and they seemed to lead pretty exciting lives, while he was stuck being the "mature" yami. Everyone looked up to him and expected so much out of him. They also expected him to keep the other yami's out of trouble, which in turn, made the two think of him as a goodie-goodie. Most people would think he didn't care, but he did. He wanted to live the excitment they lived, instead of living the supressed and boring life his 'friends' somehow managed to pull him into. He did like them all, but they were just so...bleh. And do you know how long it took him to get that marker ink off of his hand when Anzu 'marked them with a special sign'? It took forever! He didn't think he's ever get it off.

"Oi, pharaoh, stop spacing out and lets go." Bakura said, breaking Yami out of his thoughts.

He silently followed the other two yami's, getting a sudden rush of excitment as they snuck through the many hallways, "Do you guys have any clue what your doing?" He asked.

"Shh!" Bakura turned around to face Yami, "Your going to get us caught. And no, we have no idea what we're doing." He then smirked, "That's what makes it fun." Yami nodded dumbly, suddenly feeling slightly nervous since they had no clue what they were getting themselves into. But, he figured that since Bakura had managed to gain the title King of Thieves, they would make it through without getting caught. Unless that was part of the plan, to get caught. Shit.

Once they got to one of the smaller hallways, Bakura and Marik stood up straight and started walking casually through the hallway. Yami stood there, puzzled. What were they doing? Did they want to get caught?

"Hurry it up pharaoh!" Bakura called over to him, and Yami sped up to catch up with them, "Don't look so nervous. Are you forgetting that we look exactly like our hikari's? Maybe a few differeces, but not enough for any mere mortal to notice, there all oblivious and stupid like that. If anyone see's us, they'll mistake us for Ryou, Yuugi and Malik."

"Me and You, maybe. But I think they would notice the _slight_ difference in 'Malik's' hair." Yami said sarcastically.

"He decided to get creative. People are changing their hair everyday." Bakura pointed out.

"So what? We're going to wander the hall all day?" Yami asked, feeling slightly dissapointed, he was hoping for something more exciting.

"Are you crazy? Have a little more faith Yami! These things take time!" Bakura said in a fake-hurt voice. Yami starred at him for minute, mainly because he just called him by his name! He has never once called him by his name. Maybe by the end of this day he would be excepted into their little, er, 'gang' as Marik put it. He knew his hikari, and his friends would highly disapprove of this, but if he got to have a bit of excitment in his life, he didn't care!

"Mister Mutou, Mister Ishtar, and Mister Bakura, may I ask _why_ you are roaming the halls?" A sudden harsh male voice asked. They all turned around to see a tall man, looking to be in his late 40's, standing there with his arms crossed, giving them a stern look.

"I'm terrible sorry sir, you see, I wasn't feeling very well and Malik here was escorting me to the bathroom, and Yuugi was on his way to the bathroom as well." Yami was stunned, to put it lightly. That was quick thinking. Not only that, Bakura had the perfect image of Ryou, the sweet smile, the soft voice, everything! Though his eyes were still slightly narrowed, other then that he could easily be mistaken for Ryou to anyone! Yami was starting to wonder if he would be the one to get them caught in this little game, since he had never even attemtped to act like Yuugi. And what of Marik? Could he pull this off? Most likely...

"Do you have a pass, Mr. Mutou?" Yami was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice. Yami was frozen. What was he suppose to say? He didn't have a pass. Shit, this wasn't going to end well.

"Well, sir, you see, I umm, his pass was sitting near the sink, and I didn't see it when I kind of....threw up on it....." Yami's head snapped around to look at Bakura with wide eyes. Damn, he was good at this.

"And what about you, Mr.Bakura? Your teacher should have given you a pass to excuse you from class." The man said.

"I sorry, I didn't have time to get a pass." Yami could tell Bakura was getting slightly annoyed

"And you, Mr. Ishtar. You could have gotten a pass for both of you before you followed him, do you have an excuse for that too?" He eyed Marik suspisiously, mainly his hair.

"No, I don't. I was concerned about Ryou, so I followed him, my mind wasn't really worrying about monor details such as a peice of paper with writing on it." Once again, Yami was shocked. Marik's usually deep voice was gone, and just like Bakura, his voice changed to match his hikari's perfectly. What if this guy asked him a question again? His voice was so much deeper then Yuugi's, and he didn't think he would be able to hide it, at all. Marik was lucky, his hikari had an attitude, so he didn't have to act all that much.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have to give you all lunch detention." He said. Yami groaned, his hikari was going to kill him. Though he pushed that worry aside when he felt a familiar anger radiate from a certain tomb robber. Was he going to blow his cover because of his anger issues?

"I'll be sure to throw up all over your damned floor next time." Bakura said angrily, though not raising his voice, which he was no longer faking as Ryou's. Yami glanced over at him to see that his perfect Ryou mask had fallen apart. His hair was sticking up again, his eyes were narrowed and they had the familiar evil glint to them. Yami was tempted to stop him, but then the thought that this was part of their 'game' crossed his mind and he let him be.

"Watch your tongue, boy." The man snapped.

Bakura looked up at the man, his evil smirk returning, and Yami saw the man shrink back a bit. Hey, who wouldn't? That look could probably send anyone running, "And what, might I ask, are you going t o do If I don't? Give me another one of these 'detentions' you seem so fond of handing out to people? Well damn, I don't know how I will survive. Just so you know, you picked the wrong person to fuck around with. So I suggest you leave now, before I get really angry."

The man obviously wasn't too bright, for he walked right up to Bakura and took his chin in his hand, lifting his head up slightly, since Bakura was shorter then him, "What has gotten itno you Ryou? Your usually such a nice boy." Bakura's eyes twitched, Yami knew that wasn't a good sign. Maybe he should stop him.....

"Unhand me before you find that arm shoved up your ass." Bakura said cooly.

"You seem... different." He said, then he looked over at Yami and Marik, "So do you two. Yuugi, have you gotten taller?" He let go of Bakura and walked over to Yami and studied him for a minute, "I always thought you were....shorter then this...." Then he looked at Marik, "And what did you do to your hair?"

"I decided to get creative." Marik replied, quoting Bakura's earlier comment.

"I see... well, I'll call you down to the office right before lunch, your not getting out of detention. And I want you guys to go strait to class." He said and walked away.

"Bitch...." Bakura mumbled. The man stopped, ready to turn around, but then semed to just ignore the comment and walked away.

Yami let out sigh of relief. He thought they were done for. But he had to admit, that was exciting, and he loved the rush of excitment he was getting, it made him want to try something very out of character and very risky.

"Well, I think that went well." Bakura said.

"I thought you were going to kill him....." Yami commented.

"Well, I was tempted to. And I was going to keep the Ryou act up, but I thought it would be fun to freak him out a bit." Bakura chuckled evily.

"How do you guys _do_ that anyways?" Yami asked, "You guys pull off your hikari's perfectly, the expressions, the voice, everything."

"Oh, that? It's easy. Excpecially for me, I've been doing it for so long now. It's really simple once you get the hang of it." Bakura said.

"Yeah, it took a while, but Bakura taught me how to imitate my hikari, though I still can't pull it off as well as him." Marik said, "Bakura can even manipulate his hair, I still have to work on that......"

"I'm just glad I didn't have to say anything, I know I could never pull off Yuugi's voice."

"We could teach you." Bakura suggested.

"Bakura can teach you. I'm still getting the hang of it myself..." Marik added.

"Ok..." Yami agreed, he couldn't help but feel even more excited. and he was happy they were seemingly excepting him into their 2-man gang. When he first followed them today, he expected them to try and get rid of him as fast as they could.

"We'll get to that later though. Wait, shit, nevermind, we have to do that now, so you'll be ready next time we run into someone. All you have to work on is the voice, because you already look exactly like Yuugi, well, close enough." Bakura said, then proceeded to explain to Yami exactly how it was done. About 20 minutes passed, they had found a spot outside in the shadows to hide in for the time being. It was a good thing Yami was a quick learner. He had Yuugi's voice almost perfected within a half an hour, which he was proud of himself for.

As they wondered back into the school, Yami with his newfound confidence, the lunch bell rang, "Lunchtime." Bakura said in an almost creepy way. This was going to be fun......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao:** So, how was it? I was a bit lazy in the begining, I wasn't really sure were I was going with the story either. But I think I have a pretty good Idea now. This was going to just be Bakura and Marik causing chaos, but then I decided to add Yami.... and now I debating on wether or not I should add a couple into the story... I think it would be kind of interesting. Of course, that wouldn't happen till later on, right now there just being stupid and having fun.But I don't think a MarikxBakura/MarikxBakuraxYami pairing would be that bad of an idea.... oh well, I guess I'll worry about that later. I wanna know your opinions on the matter first!


	2. Oops, I farted again!

**Misao:** Chapter 2! Yay! Actually, Chapter 1 and 2 were originally one chapter, but I decided to spilt them, just because. I felt like it. Yeah, I'm not going to talk alot this time, so you guys can get to the story faster instead of listening me go on and on about stupid things......Oh! And this chapter is in Yami's P.O.V! Just because.......I felt like making it that way.....

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So I don't know _why_ I'm bothering with a disclaimer. Because If I _did_ own it, I would be busy making the episodes instead of writing stories about it! And, I don't own either of the songs either, Wierd Al owns them.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Doom and Demise**

**Chapter 2**

"Lunchtime." Bakura said, his eyes flashing with the evil gleam that had showed up while he was 'dealing' with the man I presume was the Princible. Yuugi told me about him once, he didn't seem to like him that much, and I can see why.

"Good! I'm starving!" Marik announced. Were we really just going to walk into the cafeteria and pretend to be our hikari's, while they were stuck in 'detention', whatever that was. I heard Malik talking about it quite often, guess he got in trouble alot. Anyways, I guess we are because Bakura and Marik begin to follow the heavy scent of food. I follow them just as swarms of people come flooding into the halls. Ra, I had no idea this many people were in here!

"The following students need to report to the office, immidiatly." I jump and look around to find the source of the loud voice that just filled the air. It seems to be comming from all directions, "Yuugi Mutou, Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar, please report to the office immiatly. I repeat, Yuugi Mutou, Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar." That can't be good...

"Looks like our hikari's will be spending lunch with the old guy. I think he has a thing for them...." Bakura commented.

"WHAT!?" I shriek, he had better not have a thing for my hikari! If he so much as touches Yuugi...

"Calm down, pharaoh, I was joking." Bakura says, raising an eyebrow at me, "Jealous?"

"Of course not. I just don't want that filthy man touching my hikari!" I reply, crossing my arms as I follow them into the overly crowded food area.

"Ok, Yami. I hope you can pull this off." Marik says. I turn and give him an odd look.

"Pull what off?" I ask curiously.

"Pull off the Yuugi act. Because here comes his friends. We'll be right back, ok? I didn't expect to see them here, so I'm gonna have to try and get my hair to cooperate. They'll definitally tell our hikari's if they see me here." Marik tells me.

"What!? You guys can't _leave_ me here alone! What if I mess up?" I start to panic.

"You'll be fine. We're just going to be gone for a minute." Bakura says and they start to walk away, and I feel the dread threatening to consume me.

"Hey Yuugi!" I hear Anzu's voice and I freeze. Ok, just remember what Bakura said. I can do this. Just think Yuugi.

"Hey Anzu!" I say, my voice falters a bit, but other then that I managed to pull off Yuugi's voice pretty well.

"Why'd ya get called to the office, Yug?" Jounouchi asks me. Shit.

"Oh, It was nothing, my grandpa just dropped by to tell me he's going to be leaving for a trip to Egypt and he'll be leaving before I get home." I tell them. Well, that was true. Yuugi's grandfather was leaving, and he would be gone before Yuugi got home, so I think they'll buy it.

"Oh, well, what about Ryou and Malik?" Honda asks. Dammit all. Nosey little bitches. Woah, did I really just say that about my friends? Bakura and Marik are starting to rub off on me, and it's only been a few hours...

"My sister dropped by to tell me that she's going to be leaving for Egypt too." I jumped as I heared Malik's voice from behind me. And I start to panic, had the princible let them out of detention? I turn around and I'm relived to see that it's actually Marik and Bakura. The only reason I could tell was because of Bakura's slightly narrowed eyes, which they surley wouldn't notice, and the fact that Marik had the Millennium Rod in his back pocket, and I knew Malik wouldn't bring that to school. That's odd, I didn't notice it before. But I notice that Marik had managed to get his hair to look like his hikari's. Well, thats good. I had also managed to pull down the parts of my hair that stuck up were Yuugi's didn't, so hopefully we would get through this without an incident. But with Marik and Bakura....I doubted it.

"She was going to take me with her, but I decided to stay." Marik explained.

"And I was called there because the neighbor called about my yami." Bakura said, and I raised an eyebrow at that, "It seems he's managed to blow the microwave up again, and he threw it out the door and into their yard and it almost caught their lawn on fire." Wow, that was a very.... detailed lie. Then again, maybe it wasn't a lie at all.

Jounouchi sighed, "I feel for you Ryou. Your yami's always getting you into all sorts of trouble. I think it would be alot easier on you, and Malik, if you guys got rid of them. If that's even possible though. Why can't they be more like Yami? He's a yami like them, but you don't see him going around causing trouble and making his hikari's life miserable. Right, Yug?" I stared at him, feeling incredably guilty at the moment. Ok, what would Yugi say? I can feel Bakura and Marik's eyes on me, I glance at them and their giving me that 'Don't screw up' look. Ok, so there not mad about that comment, good.

"I don't know you guys." I say, slightly proud that my voice didn't falter this time, "Bakura and Marik aren't that bad. They are yami's after all, there suppose to be evil. Them getting into trouble is better then them trying to detroy the world, don't you think? And besides, Yami used to be like that too, remember?" I remind them. And I did used to be as bad as them, well, not _as_ bad, but I certainly wasn't how I am now.

"Well yeah, but you manages to change Yami, how come Ryou and Malik haven't been able to change them some?" Jounouchi asks. I want to slap him right now.

"Maybe we don't want to change them." I look over to Bakura, curious as to what he was getting at, "Sure they get us into some trouble, but that's to be expected. Like Yuugi said, it's better then them trying to destroy the world. There just having a bit of fun. And there not all that good with technology from this time, so I can't blame him for blowing things up once in a while." Time to change the subject.

"So......we gonna get lunch or what?" I ask. Damn, that wasn't very Yuugi-ish. Oh well.

"Yeah, come on!" Anzu says and skips, yes, skips, over to the lunch line, Jounouchi and Honda in tow. We take our time, staying far enough behind so that they can't hear us.

"Sorry about Jounouchi. He doesn't have much brain power..." I felt the need to apologize for his comment. It was pretty harsh, and I knew that his comparing them to me would kill any chances of me escaping from the leash they had me on.

Bakura rolled his eyes at me, "You think I care what _he_ has to say? Honestly pharaoh..." That was true.

"Besides." Marik says, "We like hearing what they have to say about us. We don't care what they have to say, but it amuses us greatly to hear what they have to say when we're not around, what they don't have the balls to say to our faces." I should have known.

Well, we got through the lunch line without a problem. I was starting to wander how I was going to pay for the food, but apparently Bakura stole some money from a few random kids and ended up with enough money for all of us to buy 2 lunches. Unfortunatally, we had to sit with Anzu and them or they would get suspicious.

The fact that Bakura and Marik hadn't done anything to make a scene yet was making me some-what nervous, but even more excited because I figured they had something big planned. And I was right, I certainly wasn't prepared for what was about to happen.

Bakura nugged me in the arm, and I look up just in time to see Marik pull the Millennium Rod out from behind him and hide it under the table. While they were destracted, Marik brought it up just enough to were the top was sticking out over the top of the table, and pointed it towards Anzu. I could feel the rush of excitment returning.

My attention, however, was turned to Anzu when she suddenly stood up and climbed ontop of the table, an act I knew manipulated by the Millennium Rod. It took everything I had and more to keep myself from falling over and laughing hysterically, and I noticed Bakura and Marik were having the same issue, when she farted. LOUD. The whole table, and a few tables around us went silent. Then, Anzu started singing!!!

_"**I think I farted again!**" _I was just about ready to burst! I knew they were going to do something big, but something like _that. _I found it very cruel, but I had to admit, it was damned funny to!

**_"...Offended my freinds! Oh baby I, just, gave it a push! But I didn't know it was that serious!!!"_ **

Oh Ra, I don't think I can hold in the laughter much longer! I look over at Bakura and Marik again, to find them both cackling evily, but no one seems to notice, since Anzu kind of has the spotlight.

**_"...Oh Baby, Baby, Oops I'm, breaking some wind! I ripped a big fart! I feel so ashamed! Oh Baby, Baby, Please, don't think I'm a hog! I swear it's the dog!"_**

My attention was distracted, thankfully, since I was about to burst, when Bakura nugged me in the shoulder again, "Hey...watch this! We decided to add something...." He said. I nodded and waiting for the impending doom that was sure to come.

All of the sudden, the doors to the cafeteria burst open, I turned to see a man, well, actually he was probably a senior, walk through the doors, I could tell by his eyes he was under the Millennium Rod's influence as well. This outta be good.

The man walked up to Anzu, climbing up on the table as well and took her hands in his, "Anzu, before you go on to be a dancer, theres something I want you to have." He said an handed her something.

"Oh, it's beautiful but wait a minute, isn't this-?"

"Yes, yes it is, gas-ex enbino. Went to the pharmacy to get it for you." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." She said, eyes brimming with tears.

"I had no choice, baby." He said, then jumped off the table, then made a dramatic exit.

_"**Oops, I, farted again!" **_Anzu continued, **"_My cheeks ripped apart! There's no one to blame! Oh Baby, Baby, Oops, theres a solpheris gas! Escaping my a-a-ass!!!"_ **That was it, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing. Thankfully though, many other people had come out of their shock a while ago and so their laughing drowned mine out. That was priceless!! I gotta hand it to those two, they know how to give a good show!!

After I, as well as everyone else, including Bakura and Marik had our laughter under control, and Anzu had regained consiousness, oblivious to everything, Bakura leaned over and whipered, "We're not done yet.." I blinked. Not done yet? I thought that itself was a stroke of brilliance. I waited, until once again, someone stood on the table, a popular boy, a football player most likely. A few people from band, I presume, stood on their chairs behind him with their instrament. Just like Anzu, the guy started to sing.

**_"It feels like I've been alone to long, with no girls around my mama's wondering.... thinking of some way.... to release it! I looked in the kitchen, saw some Crisco Oil and that's when my blood started to boil, oooh... yeah...."_ **

Oh Ra, I knew were this song was going. This was even more cruel then what they did to Anzu! I heard them cackling beside me, but decided not to look at them because it might draw attention to us.

**_"OW! Ow! Ow!.....Uh-Oh.....Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh God, what did I just do?" _**The guy said, then continued to sing, **_"No one wanted to be with me, had to make my dream come true. I wanted to have something! I didn't know what to do! It seemed like a good idea, and no one else was around! I stuck my weenie in a bottle! And now I can't get it out!"_** I winced slightly at the thought... then wondered were the _hell _Bakura and Marik came up with these things!

**_"Stuck my weenie in a bottle, got it stuck up in there all the wa-ay. I stuck my weenie in a bottle, oh no. Pain, Pain, someone come help me out!" _**

I glanced around the cafeteria, notcing a few people on the floor practically dieing with laughter, most of the girls were blushing madly, and others stared in shock.

**_"It's turning purple, all the feelings gone, now where did I put that friggin' phone? Dial 9-1-1. Please pick up I'm in alot of pain, this was suppose to feel, but now I'm suffering, oh-oh please answer!"_**

I guess those two love picking on Anzu, because I didn't even notice her leave until she was standing on the table next to the man. The man now had a cell phone in his hand, and Anzu had her's out. And they held it up to their ears, pretending to be using it.

**_"Denver 9-1-1, what is your emergency?"_** Anzu asked. Guess she was supposed to be the nurse.

**_"Ow! Ow! Ow!"_**

**_"Hello?"_**

**_"OW! OW! OW!"_**

**_"Sir, what seems to be the problem?"_**

**_"No one wanted to be with me, had to make my dreams come true, I wanted to have something, I didn't know what to do!"_**

**_"Go on..."_**

**_"It seemed like a good idea, and no one else was around! I stuck my weenie in a bottle! And now I can't get it out!"_**

**_"You stuck your weenie in a bottle, oh my, you must be a really lonely guy! You stuck your weenie in a bottle....thats a first! Don't worry sir, we're sending somebody out!"_**

****Another girl, one that I had never seen before, got on the table next to Anzu.

**_"Hey Pam! This guy's got his weenie stuck in a bottle!" _** Anzu said to her.

The girl gasped, **_"No way!"_**

**_"He does! What a freakin looser!!....wait...sir, were sending somebody out!" _**After that they both started cracking up!

All of the sudden the ground started shaking, and voices could be heard behind the cafeteria door, **_"He's in here! Let's break the door down!"_**The door burst open, and a bunch of football players ran in then stopped, **_"Oh my god!"_** One of them yelled, then they all fell over laughing hysterically.

**_"No one wanted to be with him! Had to make his dream some true! He wanted to have something-" _**Anzu continued to sing.

**_"I didn't know what to do!"_**

****And to make matters even more hilarious then they already were, the football players started singing chorus! **_"It seemed like a good idea, and no one else was around! He stuck his weenie in a bottle!"_**

**_"-And now I can't get it out!"_**

****The football players, and there coach, all ran up to the guy on the table, surrounding him, **_"Ok, relax kid, we're going to get this thing off of you! Ok, Karey, get ready"_** The coach said.

**_"Pull! Pull!! Pull!"_** I winced again, just the mere thought of getting your....oh, ra! OW!

**_"OW-OW OOWWWWWWWWW!"_** The man yelled, then collapsed dramatically.

**_"Stuck my weenie in a bottle, now, now, now I can't get it out!" _**Then, the lights went out. I felt someone grab me from behind and I was about to yell out when a hand covered my mouth. I felt myself being dragged away and started to struggle.

"Chill out, pharaoh." I heard Bakura say, and I imidiatlly relaxed. They met go of me, but grabbed my arm to guide me through the darkness. When we got out of the cafeteria, all three of us fell to the groud laughing hysterically.

"That was awsome!" I said once my laughter died down a bit.

"We thought so to. I gotta say, I think that was our best work yet, too bad our hikari's missed out though." Marik said.

"Oh we didn't miss out on anything....." All three of us turned to see Yuugi, Ryou and Malik standing in front of us, looking rather pissed.

"Oh, hello dear hikari of mine!" Bakura said.

"Hello, dear _yami_ of mine...." Ryou glared at Bakura.

"So...uh....how long have you guys been here?" That was a stupid question, Marik.

"The whole day, duh! And the princible let us out of detention early, so we got to see your whole little show from the very begining!" Malik said, faking enthusiasm.

Bakura suddenly stood up and glared back at his hikari, "Well, it's not our fault! You guys leave us at home every single day with absolutly nothing to do! The bordom was starting to get to us, ya know? You can't be mad at us when it's your fault in the first place." Oh like that will make this situation so much better.

"Actually," Malik said, "I did kind of like the show, it made lunch so much more interesting!" Ok...so maybe it _did_ make the situation some-what better.

"So...your not mad?" I asked.

"Well, we're mad that you guys got us detention, but other then that, we forgive you." Ryou said, then added with a harsh tone, "Just don't do it again."

"Yes _mother_." Bakura mumbled.

"I just can't believe you didn't try to stop them, Yami." I looked down at Yuugi, who looked up at me with his big, puppy eyes. I instantly felt guilty.

"Sorry, aibou...I just... thought it would be interesting to see what they would do. I did say they couldn't send anyone to the Shadow Realm though...." Maybe that'll help....

"Anyways, you guys better get out of here before someone see's you." Ryou said and pushed Bakura towards the door, "I'll try to find something for you to do before tomorrow, just _don't_ try anything like this again!"

"Ok, ok, geez..." Bakura crossed his arms and stalked out of the school, followed by Marik. I watched the hikari's go into the cafeteria, then I followed the other two off the school grounds.

"So, Yami. You can't possibly tell us that you _didn't_ enjoy yourself today." Marik said to me as we walked back to the Game Shop, since it was the closest.

"I never said I didn't. Actually, it was great! Your guys sure know how to live your lives to the fullest..." I sighed and looked at the ground, knowing that after today, things would go back to the way they were.

"Yes, we do, don't we?" Bakura mused, "So, same time tomorrow?" He asked.

I looked up at him, shocked. They actually wanted to hang around with me? Well, I wan't going to argue with that, but..."But, I thought our hikari's-"

"You _honestly_ think we're going to listen to them?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well....no." I mumbled, then looked back up at them and smirked, "So you guys don't mind hanging around the pharaoh anymore?"

"Well, I think after a while we can turn you into the perfect partner in crime." Bakura smriked back.

"-Or is our work to rough for the delicate pharaoh?" Marik added.

"I think I can handle it..." I said sarcatically.

"So then, tomorrow, at the school, same place we ran into each other this morning, same time." We all three nodded and headed into the Game Shop. Tomorrow, the school would once more feel the wrath of the "doom and demise" gang.... though, we really need to come up with a better name....that sound's really tacky, and it doesn't go with my leather......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao:** Wow... this chapter proves how much help I really need. I don't know what I was high off of when I wrote this...but whatever it was.... shouldn't be touched by anyone......it's dangerous. Well, I hope you guys like this story! I had fun writing it! I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up though.... I'm still working on my other 3 stories, so it might take a while...


	3. Janitor's Closet

**Misao:** I'm glad people like the story so far! Thank you everyone who reviewed! It's 10:00 at night; I'm bored, and have been eating lots of sugar and chocolate for the past hour. Not a good combination! So, I decided to work on this story some more, since I'm in Hyper-Bored-but-too-damn-tired-to-do-anything-besides-sit-on-my-ass-mode, I decided this would cure my boredom. And hopefully yours too. Being bored, hyper and tired at the same time...is very dangerous... it screws your mind up... Once again, this is in Yami's P.O.V...

**Warnings:** Yaoi (guy/guy relationships), foul language, and major mood swings. This chapter changes moods so fast it could make your head spin /

**Doom and Demise**

**Chapter 3**

Well, it was a new day to wreck havoc upon the unsuspecting world! I must say that I don't really like getting up early, but it was a small price to pay. I am currently sitting on the couch, fully clothed in my usual leather attire. I love my leather, I really do, and I don't see why people feel the need to comment about it. It's not bothering them. Sure, it might make them stare at me, because I _am_ incredibly hot in my leather, but they'll all get over it.

Anyways, I'm off topic, as I was saying... I'm sitting here, watching my hikari run back and forth through the house because he's going to be late for school, yelling something about his alarm clock not going off. He runs back into the living room and towards the door, grabbing his book bag before turning to me, "Now Yami, promise me you won't cause any trouble today." He says, staring at me pleadingly with those large purple eyes of his. Damn, I hate when he does that; it makes me feel guilty. I hate feeling guilty.

"I promise aibou." I tell him. He nods, then he's out the door. I smirk once he's gone. I wasn't lying to him; _I_ wasn't going to cause any trouble. Bakura and Marik were the experts at it, I'm just, tagging along and 'unintentionally' getting involved. Yes, that's it. No one needs to know otherwise.

I glance at the clock. Bakura said to meet them at Marik's house, since it's closest to the school, the same time as yesterday. That was around 11:00, since it was so close to lunch time.. What to do for the next few hours. Glancing around, I see absolutely nothing worth my attention, so I lay back on the couch. I could just take a small nap until then.

Holy shit I'm late! I can't believe it! I knew I shouldn't have gone to sleep! Dammit. What if they didn't wait up for me? Marik and Bakura weren't exactly known for their patience. I could always meet up with them at the school, but still, point being I don't want to feel stupid being left behind because I fell asleep! Luckily though, I'm only about 10 minutes late, not too bad. I make a sharp turn to the street Malik's house was on, and what I see makes me stop and stare in shock.

Marik had Bakura pushed up against the side of the house, his body pressed against the white haired tomb robbers, one arm wrapped firmly around his waist, while the other was tangled in the tomb robbers hair, and he had him locked in what looked like an almost painful kiss.

I guess Bakura's Millennium Ring detected the puzzle, because when he broke away from Marik, he immediately looked in my direction, were I was still standing there staring at them, "Hey pharaoh, your late." Bakura said to me, putting a hand to Marik's chest to push him off enough so that he could move away from were he had been trapped between the wall and the yami.

I snapped out of it when I heard him, "Oh, yeah, about that. That's not my fault." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, it couldn't be your hikari's fault seeing as he's at school and you were the only one at the game shop." He said. And how does he know that? For all he knows, Yuugi's grandfather could have needed my help, even though he was away, but the tomb robber doesn't know that.

"The alarm clock broke." It wasn't a complete lie. Yuugi's alarm clock broke, so in the end there was a broken alarm clock. I wasn't about to tell them I fell asleep.

Marik walked up behind Bakura and wrapped his arms around the thief's waist, pulling him against his chest while he rested his chin on Bakura's shoulder, "That, pharaoh, is why you shouldn't bother with modern technology. It may look pretty, and it may look like it's all high-tech and shit, but it's just crap." He then started nuzzling Bakura's neck.

Bakura seemed to melt back into Marik, his eyes closing as he turned his head slightly to the side to give the other yami better access to his neck. Marik immediately starts to lick and bite at his neck, and I can see, even from were I'm standing, old bite marks on his neck, and the new ones along with a few bruises starting to form, looks kind of painful, but then again this was Bakura and Marik, they had a thing for pain. They were probably all into the S & M stuff... Ok, watching this is making me feel... Uncomfortable. Since when were those two together anyways? They weren't acting like that yesterday. Heh, oh well, not like it's any of my business, "So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

Bakura opened his eyes and blinked at me for a moment before shrugging, "We don't plan these things out." He says, "We just go with our brilliant plans as they come. It's so much more fun then planning out our actions, besides, that kind of ruins the excitement of it," He then pulls away from Marik, who doesn't seem to happy about it at all, "Come on, lets go." He then turns and walks in the direction of the school, I notice Marik crossing his arms and pouting slightly as he followed his white-haired lover. I think he's mad I ruined his fun, wait, I take that back, I know he's mad I ruined his fun. He'll get over it though. Because I really don't think the front lawn is the right place for that sort of thing.

We reached the school grounds in no time at all, heading strait for the spot we met at last time, I thought we were going to go strait into the school, since it was almost lunch time and all, but I guess they had other plans.

"Since our hikari's will be sure to look out for us, we'll wait until lunch is over, less chance they'll see us then." Bakura said, sitting down underneath the rather large tree. Well, that made since. They would be sure to see us if we went in during lunch, so I made myself comfortable on the ground next to Bakura, leaning against the tree.

I glanced over to see Marik crawling towards Bakura. Oh joy. I really didn't feel like watching those two make out, it made me feel extremely uncomfortable. Thankfully however, Marik just sat there and pulled Bakura into his lap, were the thief leaned back against him and closed his eyes, no unwanted noises or scenes, good. We had a good hour, so we might as well get comfortable.

So, I scooted up so that I was farther away from the tree, and lay down with my arms behind my head, watching the two out of the corner of my eye. I had to admit, it was odd seeing the tomb robber so submissive to someone, he was more of the dominant type, but then again Marik was too, and I know he wouldn't let _anyone_ dominate over him. They did look cute together though. Cute? Oh Ra, I've lost it. I now consider the sadistic, crazy, psycho Tomb Robber, and the sadistic, psychotic, homicidal, blond Egyptian, Cute. That can't be good for my sanity.

I watched them contently, having nothing else to do. I noticed how the usual crazy and angered look in Marik's eyes had softened while he looked down at the now sleeping Tomb robber, running his fingers through his silver hair. I guess Marik caught me looking at them, and wasn't too happy about that.

"What are you looking at, pharaoh?" He asked gruffly. You know, those two have major mood swings. He was fine with me yesterday, and now he's being bitchy again. Guess I'll have to get used to it.

"Nothing." I said a bit too quickly and turned my gaze elsewhere.

"Well there must have been something interesting over here cause you've been looking at us for 10 minutes now." 10 minutes? Damn, didn't think it was that long.

"I just though it was odd how one minute you two are at each others throats, another you're all over each other like two sex-crazed animals, then your sitting there cuddling." I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my features. The word 'cuddle' being applied to the two was amusing. He obviously didn't think so.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

I sat up and turned to face him, "No. I just thought it strange is all." He was about to reply, but the bell for the next class cut him off. And when it died down, he obviously didn't want to continue the conversation.

I was getting extremely bored. Bakura had woken up when the lunch bell went off, and we only had about 15 minutes more to wait, but I was feeling really impatient today. I wanted to cause chaos, not sit under a tree and watch two psychos 'cuddle'. Heh Heh... that still amuses me though. So, I silently waited out the 15 minutes, and practically jumped up when the bell went off, signaling that lunch was over.

The other two however, didn't seem to notice, being lost in their own little world and all. I sighed and rolled my eyes at them, "If you two are done, can we go now?"

Bakura looked up at me, then smirked, "Aww, is the pharaoh getting jealous?" I glared at him. Of course I wasn't jealous! I was just annoyed and impatient, I wanted to get in there and have some fun, I had sat here long enough.

"Don't flatter yourself Bakura, I'm just tired of sitting on my ass out here." I tell him.

"You know you want us." He says as he stands up, pulling Marik up with him. I roll my eyes at him.

"Oh yes, watching you two sit there and make out is just so erotic and it turns me on." I say sarcastically.

"I knew it! And here I was beginning to think you were in denial." Marik now has a smirk on his face to. Great, they're teaming up against me. Damn.

"I was being sarcastic." I say dryly.

"Now he's in denial." Bakura says to Marik. I sigh and cross my arms.

"Can we go now?" I ask impatiently.

"Now he's trying to change the subject." Arg! Why can't they drop it?

"Let him if he wants Marik, if we don't get in there soon we won't have time to do anything anyways." Bakura then grabs Marik by the arm and pulls him towards the school, "Lets go." Thank you Bakura, for not being a persistent asshole like you usually are. A very hot persistent asshole... wait! What am I thinking? Bad Yami! No, no and No! I will not think of the tomb robber in such ways. Clearing my head of those types of thoughts, I follow the two into the school.

Well, we make it a whole 20 feet into the school, before that old guy spots us, again,

"Mr. Mutou, Mr.Bakura and Mr. Ishtar, I don't suppose you have excuses for being out in the hall at the same time _again_ do you?" You know what? He's too uptight, he needs to get laid or something.

I guess Bakura doesn't feel like playing Ryou today, "Listen old man, we have a perfectly good reason, but even if we didn't, it would be no concern of yours. You're not our father; therefore you have no right to act as if you are." He says in his normal voice, "Honestly, do you stand out in this hallway all day just to see if we show up? If so, you really need a hobby. I hear most old people are into sewing."

"You must really want another detention. I let you three out early yesterday, but you won't be so lucky this time."

"This time?" Marik says, also not bothering to change his voice, "What this time? Who said anything about a this time? You haven't even heard our reason yet."

"I'm sure whatever excuse you have is very creative, but if you don't have a pass, then you automatically get a detention, no matter what the excuse."

"But we just got here!" I yell out. Might as well join in, right? "We can't get a pass if we haven't been to class yet!"

"All three of you are late to school today?"

"Well, that is what happens when the alarm clock decides to be a bitch." I mutter. He raises an eyebrow.

"Three alarm clocks broke on the same day? How convenient."

"If your head wasn't stuck so far up your ass, maybe you would have considered the fact that we spent the night at his house." Bakura snaps at him.

"Fine, I will let you three off this time, but I better not see you roaming the halls anymore, get to class." And with that said, he walks away.

"You know that guy's gay..." Marik mumbles, "He just likes yelling at us cause he thinks we're hot and he wants to be around us."

"Most definitely. We can't blame him for that now can we?" Bakura grins, amused with their newest 'discovery'. "Now, what to do first..." He looks around, "The Hikari's are in their classes; lunch is over...no ones around... perfect." He says with an evil smirk, then heads off in a random direction, and of course we follow.

As we walk further down the hall, we notice a few ugly guys standing by their lockers. Shouldn't they be in class? One of them looks at Bakura, who doesn't seem interested in them cause he keeps walking. The bully, I presume, doesn't like that very much and grabs Bakura by the back of his shirt. Someone's gonna get their ass kicked...

"Hey there Ryou, you's finish that homework of mine yous was supposed to?" He asks, lifting Bakura up and turning him to face him.

"You can either put me down, or I can rip your arm off and shove it up your ass." Bakura says in the tone he always uses when he's seriously pissed and wants to kill someone. The kid better listen, because Bakura has no problem with public murder.

"Is that a threat coming from little Ryou? What could yous possibly do if I don't put you down?" He grins.

"I just said what I would do. Where you not listening? I said I would rip your arm out and shove it up your ass." Bakura rolls his eyes, "Or I could save both of us the trouble and send you to the shadow realm."

"Ohh... sounds scary. Now where is my damn homework, brat?"

"You would have it if you had done it yourself." Bakura huffed, crossing his arms.

"Why you-" The bully was cut off when Bakura kneed him in-between the legs, and was dropped to the ground. I winced, that had to hurt. Being kneed down there, not being dropped on the ground.

Marik was immediately by Bakura's side, helping him up even though he really didn't need it. The 2 other guys immediately lunged at them while their 'leader' rolled around on the floor withering in pain.

"You pathetic little wimp! I'll kick your ass for that!" One of them screamed and lunged at Bakura again, only to be stopped when the thief held a hand up to stop him.

"Explain to me this, because I'm really not understanding your logic. If _I'm_ the one who kicked _him_ in the nuts, and _he's_ the one crying on the ground like a baby, _how_ is it that _I'm_ the pathetic little wimp?" Bakura asked, blinking innocently at the guy, a look which made him look quite cute. Oh my Ra! There I go again. No. I will NOT start thinking about Bakura being cute and Marik's sexy ass ANYMORE!...

And I'm not going to acknowledge the fact that I just said that. Nope, not at all. But seriously, in those pants he looks really hot and- NO! No. Bad boy. No.

I turn my attention back to the fight. It started as 2 vs. 3. One man down, so now it's 2 vs. 2. Wait...I'm on there side, so shouldn't I be helping?...No, I'd get my ass kicked, if anything I'd cause more problems for Bakura and Marik. Lets see, they got one guy down. So now there's one left. Bakura's on the ground rubbing his cheek and giving said standing guy a death glare. But Marik gets to him first.

"You BASTARD! How dare you strike Bakura's face! If you left a mark I swear I'll-" Marik then grabs him by the throat and begins to list the many detailed and gruesome things he wants to do to him . Ok, maybe now I should interfere.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" All four of us turn to see that damned principle standing there looking quite pissed off. Though I'm actually glad he came this time. I hear a sniffle and turn to see Bakura, still on the ground, with big watery eyes, the Ryou facade back in full force.

"The-They... they ganged up on m-me and- Yuugi...and- and they we're gonna- but M-Malik...he-he saved us!" I saw Bakura's gaze flicker over to me for a minute, and I understood. I turned to the principle as well, imitating my own hikari.

"Y-Yeah! He-he forced us t-to do his homework for him!" I pointed to the bully who was still on the ground, but no longer in excruciating pain, "A-And we d-didn't do it...so they we're gonna-" I hid my hands in my face and continued to sniffle.

I peeked through my fingers to see the principle, (Now and forever more known as "Mr. Principle Dude", or "Old Guy") glaring at said bully on the ground, "You, Mr. Have caused enough trouble in the past week, this time it's suspension! You shouldn't bully anyone." He looks over at me, then Bakura, then "Malik", "Mr. Ishtar, I appreciate you trying to help, but next time get one of the teachers, please escort Mr. Mouto and Mr.Bakura to their classes." then he looks at the 3 bully's, "You three come with me." They glared at us, and I saw Bakura and Marik smirk at them as they were lead away.

"Well." Bakura says, "That was fun." I was about to reply sarcastically to that, but Marik yells out as if he's just realized something and runs over to Bakura and gently lifts his face with both hands, examining his cheek.

"Are you ok? He didn't hit you too hard did he? Ooh, if I only had about a minute longer I could have-"

"Listed about 20 more ways to kill him?" I interrupted. Hey, he wasted some good torturing time _listing_ what he was going to do instead of doing it!

"Well, That too. Aww, my poor 'Kura!" He yells. I raise an eyebrow at that. Kura? Do I even want to know? Well...it does fit him..."Don't worry, I'll make him pay for ever striking your pretty face! Are you _sure_ your ok? Cause-" Thankfully Bakura cut him off.

"Yes Marik, I'm fine. It isn't like I've never been hit before-"

"WHAT?" Marik yells, clearly enraged, "Who else? Make a list! I'll kill them all!"

Bakura gives him a bored look, "Most of them are already dead. Either because I killed them, or they died 3000 years ago. And there's also all the street fights I get into... Besides, you've hit me before, remember?"

Marik's eye widen, then he reached around and grabbed the Millennium Rod and proceeded to bash himself upside the head with it over and over again. Didn't look like he was going to be stopping anytime soon.

"Marik! What are you doing?" Bakura grabbed the Rod out of his hands and tossed it to me, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I hit you!" He yells.

"Marik, that was a long time ago, and besides, we were enemies then." Bakura shrugs.

"But-but I _hit you_. How can you ever trust me again?"

Bakura sighs and pulls Marik into another one of those painful looking kisses. I advert my gaze and suddenly find the Sennen Rod very interesting. It's very pretty, and shiny. I wonder if Marik polishes it?

"Now." I look back up when I hear Bakura's voice again, indicating that they have...umm... finished, "I forgive you for hitting me, but only if you promise never to speak of it again!" Bakura tells him.

Marik looks kind of dazed and he nods. I wonder why...? Oh wait, never mind. Hmm, Bakura must be one hell of a kisser to make him all out of it like that. I'd like to- NO! Dammit not again! No, no, no! I take the Sennen Rod and hit myself over the head with it.

"Damn pharaoh, if you want me to kiss you that bad just ask. Don't follow Marik's example, you'll end up hospitalized." I hear Bakura say and instantly turn red. He thought that I... was copying Marik to get him to kiss me? What the hell?

"WHAT? I-I didn't mean it like that! I was- I don't know what I was doing but it wasn't like that! He and you- and It wasn't- and I- And the rod- it was just. It wasn't like that!"

Marik starts cackling, "He and you and I and the Rod! I didn't think you were into that pharaoh!" I gap at him as I realize I've said something stupid once again and bury my face into my hands.

"Oh come off it Pharaoh, I was only joking around with you, lighten up!" I just nod and wait until I feel my face return to it's normal color. As I look up I'm slightly disturbed to see Marik sniffing the air.

"I smell...Hikari's! Coming this way!" He yells.

"WHAT?" Both me and Bakura yell, panicking.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Which way are they coming?"

"Where can we hide?"

"Why are we just standing here wondering what were going to do?"

"I don't know! Shouldn't we be doing something? Like hiding?"

"But where?"

"I don't know!"

"But your the pharaoh! You know all! And you see all! Hey, then how come you didn't see the hikari's coming?"

"Your the thief! You should be able to hide us! It's your profession! Do something!"

"I can't! Stop pressuring me!"

"But if the hikari's find us we'll be DEAD!"

"This is peer pressure! I need to go to guidance!"

"What?"

"That's what the sign says." Bakura points behind me and I turn to see a poster about peer pressure on it. After reading it, I turn back to Bakura.

"I'm sorry Bakura, I shouldn't have pressured you like that."

"S'ok man"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're cool. We're like this!" Bakura then made some weird hand gesture, "We're tight. Like this man, like this!"

"Umm...ok." Bakura then raises his hand and I stare at it.

"Don't leave me hangin'!" I stare at him.

Bakura huffs and turns to Marik, "Can you believe that, dawg? He left me hangin!"

"Dude, what's your prob?" Marik asks me.

"I...um...what the hell are you guy talking about?" I yell, very frustrated.

"Oh, dude, not cool." Marik shakes his head.

"..."

Bakura raises his hand to Marik, "Come on dawg, I know you won't leave me hangin'" Marik simply slaps his hand against Bakura's in an odd way. I blink. _That's_ what they were going on about? And what's with the way their talking? Are they drunk? Marik then grips the same hand and pulls Bakura to his chest, then pats his back at the same time Bakura does. Is this like...some kind of secret code thing?

"Hey Ryou, did you hear voices that sounded suspiciously like our beloved yami's coming from the hallway we're about to enter about 10 feet away and around that corner?" We all froze at the sound of Malik's voice.

"No, I didn't Malik. Hey Yuugi, did you hear voices that sounded suspiciously like our beloved yami's coming from the hallway we're about to enter about 6 feet away and around that corner?" Ryou asks.

"No, I didn't Ryou. Hey Malik, Ryou, did you hear voices that sounded suspiciously like our beloved yami's coming from the hallway we're about to enter about 3 feet away and around that corner?"

"I could have sworn I heard voices that sounded suspiciously like our beloved yami's coming from the hallway we're about to enter about 1 foot away and around that corner." Malik said.

My eyes widen, my mind telling me to run like hell as if my hikari, along with Bakura and Marik's were about to come around that corner about 3 feet away from us. Suddenly I feel someone grab me and I'm yanked through a door and into a room that mysteriously appeared on the wall behind us. The door slams shut and everything is pitch black. I feel an arm around my waist and it tightens around me, pulling me against someone's chest.

"Well fuck. This sucks bloody monkey nuts." I hear Bakura's voice from beside me, so that means Marik must have grabbed both of us.

"Hey Kura, that sounds kinky. I've always wanted to do it in the janitors closet! Just as much as you wanted to do it in the shadow realm! You had your dream come true, it's my turn!"

"You two did it in the shadow realm?" I whisper loudly.

"-Are you sure you heard them Malik?" We hear Ryou's voice again.

"Well, yes and no. I always hear my yami's voice in my head so that could have been all in my head, but I don't normally hear Bakura or Yami's. Well, Bakura sometimes, just cause of that one time he and Marik did it in the shadow realm so I could hear both of them moaning, and his voice kind of haunts me. But definitely not Yami's." Malik explains.

"Oh, poor you Malik. That must have be traumatizing for you." Yuugi tells him, sympathy dripping off every word.

"It was. But after a while Bakura's screams were kind of muffled, I bet my yami-"

"No need for details Malik, please, spare us, we're the only innocent hikari's left."

"Innocent my ass." I mumble.

"Yes, you do have a nice ass, pharaoh." I hear Marik whisper, "Your ass was made for leather pants."

"Thanks." I blush, but he can't see it since it's dark in here.

The hikari's voices start getting quieter and quieter until it's completely silent.

"So," I say after a minute, "How was the shadow realm?" I asked.

All of the sudden, I can see. I look up to see a little string dangling from the ceiling. I also notice that Marik hasn't let me go yet. I look over to see that Marik is still clinging to Bakura too, both of us on each knee, and leaning against each other since we kind of sink towards the middle.

"It was great! But Malik said we weren't aloud to do it there anymore." Bakura sighed sadly.

"There, there Bakura." Marik patted him on the head, "There's plenty of other places to get it on."

"Like the bedroom?" I suggest, since it is the most sensible place.

They both look at me like I'm insane, "Ra pharaoh, try to be a little creative!" Bakura sighs.

"Umm...ok, what about ...our hikari's bedroom?"

"That's just wrong." Marik says.

"Umm...the Old Guy's office? On top of his desk?"

Marik smirked, "Now your getting the hang of it."

"Oh oh!" Bakura yells, waving his arm in the air, "In the cafeteria! That way we could lick all the food off of each other!"

Marik licks Bakura's cheek and I suddenly feel very...out of place. While it feels kind of right to be sitting in Marik's arms with Bakura next to me and all... I know that those two are together and I would be in the way. Besides, they don't like me like that. I try to get up, but Marik holds me to his chest tighter and Bakura's suddenly clinging to my arm.

"Where do you think your going pharaoh?" He whispers in my ear and I shudder as his warm breath hits my skin.

"Umm, was just getting up..." I tell him.

"But we like you where you are.." Marik voice is right next to my other ear and I suddenly feel something warm and wet against my cheek on Bakura's side. My head snaps over to face him and he has this smug smirk on his face.

"W-what are you doing?" I mentally slap myself for stuttering. Pharaoh's do NOT stutter.

"Well, first Marik was hugging us both, then you tried to get up, and then he held you down and I just licked your cheek. And we were just about to ravish you." Bakura explains as if nothing is out of the ordinary.

"Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"Why not?" Marik asked instead of answering my question.

I suddenly felt very angry and pulled away from them both. I spun around and glared down at them, Marik was still sitting cross-legged with Bakura in his lap, "Listen, I refuse to be your little fuck toy!"

"Huh?" They both look shocked.

"That's why you two have been so nice to me, isn't it? So you could fuck me and then gloat about how you fucked the pharaoh!" I seethe at them.

Marik rolled his eyes, "Ra this scene looks familiar. Oh wait, now I know why, this is exactly what Bakura said to me." Marik muttered, more to himself then us.

"Yami, that's not what we're trying to do at all." Bakura tells me, staring me straight in the eye.

"Then what are you trying to do?"

"We want you!" Marik says simply, and I was about to say something when Bakura elbowed him in the stomach.

"Marik! Watch how you word things!" Bakura then turns back to me, "It's just as he said Yami, we want you. But not in just that way." He holds up a hand to stop my angry retort, "We don't just want you as a fuck toy, as you put it. We want you as our lover." I could tell that Bakura was sincere when he said they didn't just want to screw me senseless, and he was having trouble trying to explain it because he's not the sappy type.

"Why would you want me as your lover? I'm the pharaoh remember, you both hate me."

They both smirk at this, "Well, that _is_ true, but me and Marik were talking last night, and now that your actually lightening up your not so bad, and you so obviously want us. You were staring at Marik's ass yesterday and part of today, and I also caught you looking at me when you thought I wasn't paying attention."

"It's your choice Yami, it's a simple yes or no question, Do you want to be our lover?" Marik asks, getting impatient.

I stare at the two silently while I have my dramatic internal battle within my mind. I'm sure if I where to say yes It would be great. They both live such exciting lives (as I have stated before), so I would never be bored that's for sure. They both seem sincere about this and I'm sure I'd actually be happy with the two of the. I would be able to be myself around them and I wouldn't have to act like I have a stick up my ass 24/7. And I'm sure Yuugi wouldn't mind, hell, he's with Ryou AND Malik! So why shouldn't I be able to be with Bakura and Marik? The only REAL problem are my 'friends'. Even though both Marik and Bakura have changed, they still hate them, with a passion. But does it really matter? Am I really going to give up my one chance of happiness to please them and continue to act like a mature, boring, stick up the ass jerk? Fuck no!

I smirk at them, "Yes." I tell them, not even 2 seconds after the words have left my mouth, I find myself tackled to the ground by two psychotic yami's. MY two psychotic yami's!

Marik sits up and pulls us both back into his lap, "You do realize, pharaoh, that I AM the seme in this relationship right?" I pause, then nod. I don't really care, "Good, I had to go through hell and back to get Bakura to finally except that HE was the uke." He smirks at Bakura, who pouts.

"Aww, don't be like that Kura." I say, glad that I can actually call him that without fear of being disemboweled.

"Psst...Yami...Bakura..." Marik whispers and we both look up at him, "We're still in the janitors closet..." He grins.

"Oh no Marik, we are NOT doing it in the Janitors Closet!" He looks down in disappointment, "Today. Maybe tomorrow." He brightens immediately. I feel someone tap my shoulder and I turn around to face Bakura, but as I open my mouth to say something, he smashed his lips to mine. Hard. And I suddenly realize why it never bothers them. Besides the fact that they both like pain cause there twisted like that, it's painful in a pleasurable way. I feel his tongue slide across my lips and I immediately comply and let his tongue snake past my lips. I moan as I feel Bakura's hands slide up the front of my shirt, and on top of that, Marik is nibbling on my ear and running his hands up and down my thighs.

I pull away, cursing whatever god that gave us lungs and the major need for oxygen, and stare at the thief in front me while trying to get my breathing back at a normal pace, "I could get used to that..." I breathe.

Bakura smirked, "Wait till Marik gets his chance." He winks at me, then stands up and frowns, "We better get going if we want to have time to cause a least SOME chaos today!" Marik then stands up and grabs my hand, pulling me up with him.

"So Kura, got any plans?" Marik asks.

Bakura grins evilly, "A few." He says, then turns around and starts sneaking down one of the smaller hallways. Marik, still holding my hand, pulls me along, following Bakura. Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to end well?...Hmm...And why am I not caring?...

**Misao:** o.O Oh my Ra! I updates! Miracles DO happen! Wow, 14 pages! That should make up for me not updating in forever. But then this fic is just here for when I'm hyper and want to write things of random insanity. Not much insanity in this chapter sadly enough. But now that I got the Yami's together, the REAL chaos shall begin! XD Now, I must go work on "LTTT" Before people decide to kill me o.o. Oh yeah, and **SilverwingDragon64**, thanks for all your idea's! They will definitely come in handy! I'll probably use allot of them in the next chapter! And don't worry, you WILL get credit for them! .


	4. The Locker Room

**Misao:** I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and update! **Thank you everyone who reviewed! **I'm going to keep the A/N short and get to the story...

**Warnings:** Yaoi (guy/guy relationships), foul language and random insanity and stupidity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Doom and Demise**

**Chapter 4**

"Is there anyone coming?"

"How should I know! You're the one looking around the corner!"

"Oh, right."

"...Why the hell am I with you two again?"

"Because you love us, Marik."

"Oh yeah. About that..." Marik winced as Bakura hit him upside the head.

"Don't even joke like that Marik. You know I tend to take things seriously." Bakura warned him before looking back around aforementioned corner. I'm behind him and Marik is behind me. We've decided to pay this "gym" a visit, but we have to make sure it's empty first. According to Bakura, who tapped into his hikari's memory, this area was used for sport. An ideal place to cause destruction.

"Ok, we can slip past that old guy over there with no problem. We'll go into the locker room and from there we can A, hide and watch all the hot guys change during the next class, or B, we can _just _cause chaos in this general area. There's also C, we can do both." Bakura whispered to us.

Marik scowled at him, "No way in hell I'm letting you two look at other men."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "The rule is that we can _look_, we just can't _touch_."

Marik pouted, "What? So you're saying Yami and I aren't good enough for you?"

Bakura sighed, "You know that isn't what I meant Marik."

"I say we..." Both Marik and Bakura look at me expectantly. Shit, that means I have to take sides, that can't be good for our relationship. Ok, lets think about this logically, if I agree with Bakura, we get to look at hot guy half naked. Of course, none of them could compare with Bakura or Marik, their bodies are like that of a gods; perfect. But, there's also a chance of us getting caught, and they would think we are Ryou, Malik and Yuugi, so rumors would go around and that would be bad. I have to agree with Marik, "I'm choosing plan B." Marik beams and Bakura pouts.

I give him an apologetic look, "Sorry 'Kura, but there's a good chance we could get caught. Besides, isn't causing chaos so much more fun?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment, then smirks, "I guess your right. Besides, I would much rather see you two naked. Hmm... Yami tied to a bed naked, Marik in tight leather with a whip... oh hell yeah!" I sweat drop and laugh a bit nervously, glancing over at Marik to see him with the same evil smirk Bakura has. I wonder if agreeing to be in this relationship is hazardous to my health? I suppose I'll find out soon enough.

The bell rings and I suddenly feel someone grab my arm and yank it. Next thing I know I'm being dragged across the gym and pulled into a supplies closet, Marik being dragged in after me, "Bakura, what was that for?" Marik hisses.

"Our hikari's have this class next." He grumbles, sounding extremely disappointed.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Millennium Ring." Is his simple reply.

I sigh and plop down on a box, also disappointed. I was hoping to be destructive! Instead I get stuck in another closet with those two. Not that I'm complaining much about _that_ particular part, but I still wanna cause mayhem dammit!

"...Hey, guys." We both turn to Marik, who has this dead serious expression on his face, "Yeah?" We both ask at the same time.

He's silent for a moment, before he says, "...We're in another closet..."

"I told you Marik, wait until tomorrow."

He pouts and sighs a long, suffering sigh, "Fine, be that way. Not like there's much else we can do." He mumbles and kicks one of the balls that was on the floor near his foot.

"Shh! Guys, shut up for a minute!" I glance over at Bakura to see that he has his ear pressed against the door. Curious, I walk over to the door and press my own ear against it, and Marik soon follows.

"I hear our hikari's..." Bakura mumbles.

I listen closely, and sure enough I hear Ryou's soft voice speaking to the gym teacher, "Um, sir, I'm afraid Malik, Yuugi and I are going to have to miss class today."

"And for what reason Bakura?" He asks gruffly. Damn, are ALL teachers in this school total ass holes? I hear Bakura growl next to me, obviously pissed that someone other then him is talking to his hikari in such a way.

"Well, we missed a lot of days last week and we have to make up for our tests, and this class is the only one we could afford to skip." Yuugi speaks up. Oh yes, I remember... the Duel Monsters tournament we all went to last week...

"Are you telling me a piece of paper is more important that your health?" The teacher barks.

"It is right now." Malik retorts. I hear Marik chuckle and look over to see he's wearing a proud smirk.

"Your health is much more important then a test! I will not allow you to miss MY class for something as trivial as that!" The teacher growls.

"Missing one freaking day of your class isn't going to kill us!" Malik yells, "But if we don't make up our tests then we could FAIL. Get it? F.A.I.L! But our stubborn ass teacher said we had to get permission to miss your class and we can't stay after school because the stupid teacher WON'T BE THERE!" I never thought Malik one to be so upset about education, of course, he could be doing this for Ryou and Yuugi.

"You have your whole life to make up tests! But you only have one chance at life! If you screw up your health now, you'll never be able to fix it!" ...That's not necessarily true. We're the hell is he pulling all of this out of? His ass? I saw a commercial once were this extremely fat lady went from 490 pounds to 180 in 1 month! Yuugi told me it was a lie but I don't believe him, the TV never lies!

"But sensei! We HAVE to-" Ryou pleads, only to get cut off.

"No arguments Mr.Bakura. Now, you, Mouto and Ishtar get in there and change before I count you as late!" He growls, then it's silent, so I'm guessing he walked away. Bakura's growling has gotten louder, and all of the sudden me and Marik are both on the floor because Bakura has pulled the door open.

Next thing he does is grab the three lights and pull them into the closet with us. What the HELL does he think he's DOING? Does he have ANY idea WHAT he has just DONE? Well, I suppose he does if he went and did something like that. I sigh and stand up, grabbing Marik's hand and helping him up as well.

"Bakura?" Ryou looks at Bakura with slightly watery eyes. Ra, our light's get upset so easy. That must be why Bakura did that, he could since his hikari's emotions and got pissed, but NOW what?

"MARIK?" I wince as I hear Malik yell at him yami, "I thought we told you not to come within 50 feet of this building! Remember the talk me and Ryou had with you and Bakura last night?"

"How could I forget?" Marik mumbles, "It was 5 freaking hours long!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DO-" Bakura has successfully shut him up by placing his hand over the screaming hikari's mouth.

"Shut up Malik! Do you want that old geezer to hear you?" Bakura growls and moves his hand from the hikari's mouth.

"-ING HERE?" Malik finishes screaming his sentence, then takes a deep breath, "Ok, I'm done."

We stare at him for a minute before Bakura turns to Ryou again, "Ryou. I have deal for you. We will take your places in this class while you three take those...test...things. But, you have to let us do what we want for the rest of the day without screeching, yelling, lecturing, glaring- _Malik, _reprimanding, bitching-" He stops for a minute, "You know what, just pretend we aren't even here!"

They all eye us suspiciously for a minute, then whisper some things that we can't hear, before turning back to us, "Fine," Malik sighs, crossing his arms, "If you guys take our place in this class then we'll pretend we never even saw you. Ra, I hate this class so much I should be thanking you. But, you guys can NOT get us any more detentions! If your going to cause trouble, don't leave any evidence and certainly don't get caught, or there WILL be hell to pay." Malik glares levelly at us. Wow, for a hikari he's really creepy and intimidating... I'm wondering who should be more feared, Malik or Marik.

"Yami?" I look down to see Yuugi staring up at me with those huge, purple, puppy eyes, how the HELL does he manage to look so cute all the time?

"Yes, aibou?"

"Umm...I'm just wondering, why are you hanging around with Bakura and Marik lately?" He asks. He doesn't seem mad, just genuinely curious.

I shift from one foot to the other nervously, "I...umm...well, you see hikari, the thing is... umm... it...just sort of happened...I...umm...err-" My sad attempt at trying to explain myself was cut off when Marik roughly grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. Looking up I see him glaring at me. I gulp. An angered Marik is a very, very bad thing. But before I have to worry for to long, he smirks and smashes his lips against mine.

I hear our lights gasp, but right now I'm not really caring, so I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, feeling him bite down on my lower lip I part my lips and allow him entry. After about 2 good minutes we break apart gasping for air, and I'm feeling rather lightheaded.

"MARIK!" Malik suddenly yells out and whacks Marik upside the head, "How dare you cheat on Bakura! And right in front of him too! That's low, even for you! Ra, if your _going _to cheat on him at least do it in secrecy!" Malik says, causing Ryou and Yuugi, along with the rest of us to stare at him in shock.

Marik glared at his hikari as he rubbed the back of his head where said hikari had struck him, "I'm not cheating on Bakura dammit!"

"Then what do you call making out with the pharaoh while your Bakura's lover?" Malik asks.

"I call it a threesome!" Bakura called out, finally deciding to speak up.

"Threesome?" Yuugi asked, turning his gaze back to me, "Yami? Is that true?"

"Yes it is Yuugi." I mumble, adverting my gaze.

"Well it's about time." He says, causing my gaze to snap right back to him in disbelief.

"What?" I yell.

Yuugi rolled his eyes, "It was obvious you had a thing for them, you were constantly looking at them, usually their asses, and besides that, whenever they went off to cause trouble you would follow them saying you 'wanted to make sure they behaved'. When actually you just wanted to be near them!" Yuugi beams up at me.

"Same with Bakura and Marik," Ryou spoke up, "Except they would torture you as their excuse to be near you." He said, earning a glare from Bakura and Marik.

"ANYWAYS," Bakura suddenly yelled out, "You three hurry the hell up and get out of here so we can have our fun!"

"You mean doing it in the janitors closet?" Malik asked, "Cause you know that's always been Marik's kinky fantasy!"

"What?" Marik growled, "How do you know that?"

"Mind link." Malik said innocently, "Besides, you need to block your dreams better..." He mumbled the last part before grabbing Yuugi and Ryou and dragging them out of the closet.

"Bye yami's!" Ryou and Yuugi called out before they disappeared around the corner.

"Well, I'd say that went well," Bakura muttered as we followed him out of the closet. You know, I never realized just how helpful closets can be, their so under appreciated! I should write a book... "The Wonders of the under appreciated thing that is Closets"...Nah, someone's bound to write one someday, why waste my time?

We are now walking through a door labeled, "Boy's Locker Room"... odd name if you ask me, but in this time_ everything's _odd and complicated, they can't seem to keep things simple. As we make our way to the back, and I'm assuming Bakura knows where he's going, something is brought to my attention. All these guys... there stripping in front of each other...

"We have to get naked in front of these people?" I yell, getting a few people's attention, and rudely, their stares. Bitches, I should Mind Crush them, teach them to stare. If they were to do that back in Egypt, I could have them beheaded! Sigh, it's times like these when I really miss being Pharaoh, Ra on earth, The Big Man... where the hell did that last one come from? I've been watching too much TV.

Marik smirks at me over his shoulder, "Aw come on Pharaoh, don't tell us your afraid to show off that sexy body of yours? With all that skin-tight leather you wear I don't see how there'll be any difference." He winks at me.

"Yes there WILL be a difference! At least all this 'skin tight leather' as you put it, covers me!" I yell at him, but quieter this time.

"Shut it Yami, you'll get over it. Besides, you have nothing to be ashamed of, unlike some people in here obviously do." Bakura said, stopping in front of a row of what I'm guessing are these 'lockers', and pointing to some fat kid trying to fit in his shorts.

After a moment of watching the kid try futilely to fit his own shorts on, I turn back to Bakura and Marik, "You know what? Your right."

"Ok," Bakura sighs, "Ryou's is Number 127. You two are gonna have to tap into your hikari's memories to find out what your number and combination is." He says.

"What? I can't do that! I can't violate my hikari's mind! That's just...wrong!" I yell at them, and they both raise an eyebrow at me. Yes, I know, I am pathetic.

"Fine, just ask Yuugi yourself then." Marik suggests. Oh, right, mental link. I knew that, I was just wondering how long it would take _them_ to come up with something like that. Yup, that's all.

/_Yuugi.../_

**Yami? Hey! How's gym/**

/_We're still in the... locker room...I need to know your locker number and combination... says Bakura./_

**Oh yeah, that... the number is 130 and the combination is 34-5-19! But there's a certain why you gotta-/**

_I'll figure it out Aibou.../ _

**Pff...Good luck.../ **He snickers. Him and Ryou have been around Malik too much...

Ok, Locker Number 130...only two away from Bakura's. Good, I don't have to go off on my own. It seems Marik's is right next to mine. Good, I can keep an eye on him. Who knows what he would do in here...

I stare at the lock for a moment before turning it to the numbers Yuugi told me. I pull... and nothing happens. Growling I try again a few times. Nothing. Looking over I see Bakura has long since had his lock open. How is it that HE can open it, when I, the King of Games and all things puzzling cannot?

He glances over at me and smirks, "Need help?" He asks. I cross my arms and glare at the lock. He takes that as a yes and walks over to me and pulls out what looks like a lock pick. Oh right, Thief King, how could I forget? He gets locks of all kinds open everyday! Within seconds he has successfully done what I had failed to do. He smirks at me again before going back to his own locker. Humph, bitch.

I look over at Marik to see that he's already opened his and has his shirt off. Oh right, Thief Kings accomplice. Hmm, I'm surprised he hasn't taken the shirt off last, what with his back and all... of course, it probably doesn't bother him as much, it was his hikari who had to go through all the pain, not him. He just has the scars because his body was created from his hikari's .

I reach out and gently trace some of the hieroglyphics, the moment I touch them Marik jumps and turns around at an abnormal speed. He was glaring at me for about a split second before he blinks. I guess he didn't know it was me and was about to rip someone's head off.

"Oh, umm... sorry..." I mumble.

H shrugs and turns back around, "It doesn't matter..." He says, and I take it he doesn't mind so start tracing them again. I notice that he tenses under my touch, but that's understandable.

"Hey, stop feeling Marik up and get dressed Pharaoh!" Bakura's voice abruptly brings me out of my thoughts and I pull my hand away, turning to do as Bakura said, but before I do I wrap my arms around Marik's waist and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper. It technically IS my fault... I mean, their my memories after all, so I feel I should apologize.

"Geez Yami, enough of the sentimental crap. Hurry it up and get dressed, I wanna kick these losers asses in whatever they choose to get their asses kicked in." Marik says and I pull away from him and let him put his shirt on, even though I personally think he looks better without it.

And now to unbuckle all of these...buckles. Why do I wear so many? They're a bitch to get off. I feel someone behind me and turn to see Bakura standing there, "Turn back around," He orders and I comply. I feel him messing with the buckle around my neck. After about 5 minutes I managed to get all buckles off and get dressed. Sad thing is, Yuugi is short, and therefore his shirt shows off my stomach and the shorts are too... short.

"Ha! You decide to take up Malik's fashion pharaoh?" Marik laughs, referring to the shirt and I growl and try futilely to pull the shirt down. Dammit! I can't believe I have to wear this! Wait a minute...

"Bakura, break into one of these lockers and get me another uniform." I tell him. They both stare at me like I've lost my mind.

"Your _telling_ me to break into something and _steal_ someone else's belongings? I never thought I'd live to see the day! Even if I am Immortal!" Bakura comments, but does so anyways. He had to break into about 5 lockers before we found a uniform that was either an extra or belonged to someone who was absent.

Now this is much better! Not something I would choose to wear of my own free will but at least it fits! So we make our way out to the gym, where there are tons of people running around. They all look violent. Though no where near as violent as Bakura and Marik. I have a feeling people will end up hospitalized after this.

Hmm... look at that. People running towards us. Wait, wait... I know them! Holy crap it's Honda and Anzu... and Otogi? Oh joy. When did I start acting like this towards my friends! Oh right, when Bakura and Marik decided to pull me into their little games and stuck their tongues down my throat... Not that I mind, I've had more fun in the last 2 days then I have in the years I've hung around with the 'gang'. Even Yuugi hasn't been hanging around them as much! It's probably because they don't like Malik... and they don't really trust Ryou that much, even though his yami has his own body now.

They stop short and stare at us. I wonder where Jounouchi is...maybe he does have this class... or maybe he's skipping, there's also the possibility that he's off with Seto somewhere... Heh. I wonder why their staring at us...glancing over at Marik and Bakura, I see them talking amongst themselves, probably plotting something sinister, and that's when I realize they haven't bothered to disguise themselves as their hikari's. Come to think of it, neither have I. Oh well, our hikari's already know so they can kiss our evil asses.. ok, their evil asses and my soon-to-be-evil ass. And-or evil-ass-in-training. Whichever sounds better.

At least I don't have to worry about Psycho and Psychoer sending anyone to the shadow realm. We had to leave our Millennium Items in the locker room...and we were so paranoid we reinforced the locks with Shadow magic. You can never be too careful. Those things hold our souls for Ra's sake!

"Oh my God! What are you freak's doing here?" Honda yells, pointing at Bakura and Marik, who glance at him for a minute, before going back to their conversation. I don't think they've noticed me yet...

"YAMI!" Anzu squeals. Never mind, "Oh Yami! Thank goodness your here! Those two freaks where about to send us all to the shadow realm! I knew you'd save me my love!" Oh my god she's clinging to me! I have to burn this shirt even if it's not mine! As soon as I get home, I'm going to have to sterilize myself in boiling water, it may hurt like hell but it will be worth it! Apparently this got my lover's attention, because they've stopped talking and are now glaring at the friendship queen. I give them a pleading look as I try to remove her from me and they start heading my way.

Marik grabs her by the back of her shirt and hauls her off me, then proceeds to shove her at Honda, causing them both to fall to the floor. Thank You, "Marik, you bastard!"I yell, causing almost everyone in the gym to look in our direction. Bakura and Marik look shocked, while Honda and Anzu are glaring at them.

I'm so grateful to Marik for saving me, I launch myself at him, hearing Honda yell, "Kick his ass Yami!" then they gasp as I wrap my arms around his neck and proceed to shove my tongue down his throat. But really, I don't give a damn... who knows what she would have done! It could have ended up like that one time where she cornered me and tried to kiss me... I shudder at the thought, "You bastard! I love you dammit!"

He smirks at them as I release him, slowly turning around to face them. Hmm.. I probably could have gone about that differently, that was a rather... abrupt way to go about telling, or in this case showing, them of my relationship with the other two. Ah, what the hell.

I think they're in shock. There still not moving... nope... no movement... any minute now...Right...now...Now...'Kay... how about... now? No? Okay...umm... nope... not yet...still not moving...

Yup, there in shock.

I turn to Bakura and Marik, "Do you think I went about that the right way?" I ask.

Both start cracking up. I stare at them. I don't see what's so funny, maybe the looks on their faces? I don't think Anzu's blinked since I kissed Marik... which was a good 3-4 minutes ago.

"Actually, I don't think I could have done it better myself!' Marik laughs, Bakura's stopped laughing by now and is eyeing the balls in the crate, but before he can do anything this loud, shrilling noise sounds throughout the gym. All the students turn their attention to their bastard of a gym teacher.

"Alright you wimps! Today we're playing Pin Dodge Ball! I hope you ladies can handle it, cause if not, your going to get you bum kicked!" Pin Dodge Ball? I know what Dodge ball is, but Pin Dodge Ball? What the hell is that. And why is he saying 'ladies'? Looking around I see only about 10 girls in all. He better not be using that as an insulting term.

"Bakura, Mouto!" Me and Bakura turn around to face the gym teacher.

"What do you want?" Bakura asks gruffly, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Try to actually participate this time, instead of wimping out and hiding behind Ishtar," He says, then proceeds to choose two people to pick teams.

"You hear that Yami? Your not gonna wimp out on us are you?" Bakura asks with this cocky little smirk on his face.

"Of course not! I may not have much practice in these things, but I am the King of Games, and this, Tomb Robber, is a game." I tell him indignantly.

"Alright then, don't disappoint us." He winks at me before grabbing both Marik and I by our arms and dragging us over to the line. I see two people standing on either side of the gym teacher, one a girl, the other a boy. Glancing at the line I see that there are exactly 6 people left.

"Umm... Malik.." The boy says. The girl looks over the line, and her gaze stops on Bakura, a blush rising to her cheeks, and before she can open her mouth, I step in front of him, narrow my eyes and let out a low growl. She quickly looks away and chooses someone else. Damn straight bitch, look at our Bakura like that... should gouge her eyes out...

I look to see Marik talking to the boy, he says something back and Marik growls and flashes his canines at him. He gulps and turns to us, "Yuugi and Ryou..." He mumbles. We both smirk and make our way over to him.

"Alright people, hurry it up!" We follow the rest of our 'team' to the other side of the gym. I take a moment to study 'the enemy'. I notice that the team has exactly 3 of our hikari's bullies. Hmm... this could prove fun. Anzu and Honda are over there to, so I guess Otogi is on ours. Lucky him.

I see the teacher setting three bowling pins behind the students. I think I get it. It's regular dodge ball, but we have to knock the pins down in the process. Oh yeah, I'm smart. Glancing over at my lovers, I see them eyeing the other team with a malicious glint in their eyes. Remember what I said earlier about people being hospitalized? Well, I'm now more convinced then before.

10 balls for each team. Bakura tosses one to me and I catch it, turning to face the opposing team, and I suddenly adopt a somewhat sadistic look myself.

The whistle sounds.

Game On.


End file.
